protecting the sun, while death lurking behind
by Profe Fest
Summary: Giyuu selalu lebih dekat dengan kematian—lebih dari siapapun. Jika kematian itu ingin kembali menyeret orang yang berharga baginya, membawa Tanjirou ke dimensi yang tak dapat ia raih, Giyuu akan mengajaknya berkenalan lebih dulu./ Mengandung spoiler manga. RnR?


**protecting the sun, while death lurking behind**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

**Warn: _Slight bromance_, saltik, mengandung _spoiler_ dari _manga_, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

.

Giyuu selalu lebih dekat dengan kematian—lebih dari siapapun. Namun, kematian itu tak pernah menghampirinya. Ia hanya _dekat_, tetapi tak jua mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. Mungkin, karena dari sananya kematian itu memang bajingan—karena ia malah merenggut orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya mengenai kakaknya. Tsutako-_neesan_ seharusnya berumur panjang dan berbahagia; jika saja malam terkutuk itu tak pernah datang. Perempuan itu malah menyembunyikannya dan berakhir menjadi santapan iblis, tak peduli sekalipun esoknya ia (seharusnya) mengucap janji suci sehidup-semati.

Namun demikian, sekalipun telah mengambil nyawa anggota keluarga yang Giyuu sayangi, kematian itu tetap bersisian dengannya. Mengintai tanpa pernah membawanya.

Sabito, kawan lama sekaligus teman yang juga berguru dengan Urokodaki, tewas karena melindungi_nya_—melindungi orang lain tanpa memikirkan nyawanya sendiri. Kematian kembali merenggut kehidupan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, membawanya ke dimensi lain yang tak dapat Giyuu raih.

Sesal, perih, serta hampa bercampur hingga meremukkan batinnya. Ia ingin meraung hingga suaranya habis, menangis hingga seluruh air matanya terkuras. Kematian selalu lebih dekat dengannya, tetapi tak jua membawanya pergi.

Giyuu mematikan indera, mengubur rasa; semata-mata agar kakinya tetap melangkah dan tak tergilas kejamnya waktu. Sebab musim bergerak menuju musim lain, tahun bergerak maju, salju meluntur dan tumbuhan mulai bertunas. Waktu tak memberinya jeda untuk menangisi kepergian orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan ia akan terus diam jika tetap mengenang yang telah lalu.

Dan selama itu, kematian tetap mengintainya. Bahkan setelah menjadi Pilar, dalam situasi yang teramat mematikan sekalipun, dia tak pernah menjangkaunya. Hanya diam, mengawasi punggungnya, kemudian ikut berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Terkadang, dalam momen di mana arus kenangan menariknya dan kehampaan (sebut saja demikian) mengguyurnya, Giyuu merasa akan lebih baik jika kematian itu berkenalan lebih cepat dengannya. Mungkin, Tsutako-_neesan_ tak perlu meninggal, Sabito tak harus tewas dalam pertempuran, dan akan lebih banyak nyawa yang terselamatkan—sampai Tanjirou _menamparnya_ dengan satu kalimat pendek.

Dan perlahan, Giyuu merasa langkahnya lebih ringan—untuk meneruskan napasnya di dunia ini.

(Hujan dalam dirinya telah berhenti, dan mentari sudah kembali; bersinar dan memberinya tekad baru—untuk meneruskan baton kehidupan yang diberikan orang-orang tersayangnya.)

.

.

Maka, ketika Akaza menendang jauh tubuh Tanjirou terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding, ekspresi tenang buyar seketika dari wajah pria itu. Giyuu meneriakkan namanya, tetapi Tanjirou tetap bergeming dengan tangan menggenggam erat _katana_-nya. Wajar bagi Giyuu, tetapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja.

Kakinya melesat dan tangannya meraih _katana_-nya yang patah gesit. Pria itu kembali membelah perut sang iblis, tetapi tubuh tak berkepala itu menyatu kembali hanya dalam sekian detik. Mereka kembali bertarung, tetapi iblis itu masih terlalu kuat baginya yang telah terluka parah.

Darah Giyuu berceceran, menodai lantai dan puing bangunan. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat dan pandangnya mulai memburam—akibat dari darah yang mengotori matanya dan rasa lelah. Ia nyaris tak mampu menggerakkan tubuh. Namun, melihat Akaza yang masih mengincar Tanjirou yang kehilangan kesadaran, Giyuu bangkit.

"Aku masih hidup!" serunya lantang. Alisnya menungkik tajam dan suaranya semakin meninggi kala ia meneruskan kalimatnya—memperlihatkan tekad yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH TANJIROU, LANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU!"

Jika kematian itu ingin kembali menyeret orang yang berharga baginya, membawa Tanjirou ke dimensi yang tak dapat Giyuu raih (sebagaimana yang kematian itu lakukan pada kakaknya dan Sabito), ia akan berhadapan dengannya terlebih dahulu. Giyuu akan mengajaknya berkenalan lebih dulu, lalu bertarung dengannya sampai titik darah terakhir.

Tak akan ia biarkan kematian itu bertindak sesukanya.

(Ia akan melindungi mentari_nya_. Pasti.)

.

.

Usai perlombaan makan cepat soba dingin dengan Tanjirou, pemuda dengan mata sewarna api itu menyeletuk sebuah tanya pada Giyuu.

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa, Giyuu-_san_?" tanyanya, berusaha memastikan.

Giyuu hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali meneguk teh yang ia pesan. Tanjirou menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah tengah berusaha membaca raut wajahnya yang kelewat datar—atau hal-hal yang barangkali pria itu sembunyikan darinya.

Giyuu menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, beberapa kali seraya memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan meyakinkan Tanjirou.

"... kalau sudah selesai ...," Giyuu benar-benar berusaha keras menyusun kalimat ini dalam kepalanya, "... kita bisa kemari lagi, untuk lomba makan. Setelah Pelatihan Pilar _itu_."

Tanjirou tak segera menjawab, lebih dulu menatapnya lekat hingga membuat Giyuu berpikir apa ada kesalahan dalam kata-katanya. Namun, detik selanjutnya, senyum Tanjirou terbit dan jawaban bernada riang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja!"

Giyuu tak merespons. Tanpa dikehendakinya, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik bahkan tanpa alasan (atau jawaban Tanjirou itulah alasannya tersenyum? Ah, dia tak mengerti.)

Tanjirou, di lain pihak, gagal menangkap senyumnya, mengira bahwa Giyuu ketagihan rasa soba dingin yang mereka makan tadi (rasanya memang enak, Tanjirou bersyukur pilihannya tepat juga.)

Apapun itu, mereka akan kembali, bukan? Demi semangkuk soba dingin itu, untuk menggenapi janji itu.

Nanti ...

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

a/n: halo semua! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca fanfiksi ini! :D kebetulan saya baru nyemplung di _fandom_ ini dan ikut nge-_ship_ GiyuuTan, mohon bantuannya selama di sini! :'D semoga juga isinya nggak OOC ajknfksfkhakj /goleran.

Ini juga fic perayaan setelah beberapa minggu saya agak depresi, sih wwwww :')) tapi, tenang, _everything will be daijoubu_ UwU /GAGITU.

_Ending_-nya silakan dibayangkan sendiri, apa Mas Giyuu beneran lomba makan lagi sama (Mama) Tanjirou atau ... :))))) /terus ternyata mereka malah kawin duluan sebelum genapin janji /GAK.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah berkunjung! Jika ada komentar/saran/apapun terkait fanfiksi ini, jangan sungkan untuk mengirim komentar, ya! Selalu ditunggu lho hehehe :D sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
